Kid
by FantasimFiction Girl
Summary: Morgan/Reid Slash... oneshot... just something i wanted to write, no timeline...


He woke as the man underneath his tussled his hair, "Hey boy genus, wake up time."

"Hmm, I don't want to wake up, I'm so happy here,"

"I am too kid, but we got to go to work, otherwise will ream us good,"

The smaller man looked up at the man who spoke, his muscle toned body underneath his smaller one, he tried his best to keep a straight face, "Promise?"

"Hey, I thought I was the only one who could,-"

"You are Derek, I just like to mess with you." Derek smiled at the boy,

"Time to get dressed, and go to work Spencer."

"I know."

"You know everything."

"That I do." He got up and dressed in clothes the were the same as the other days, but he just rearranged them differently so no one noticed he was wearing the same thing. Derek of course was wearing his usual black tee, and jeans, Spencer loved it when he wore jeans.

It was a normal day for them, a case that involved a serious sick minded person, the pictures showed their last moments on earth, the parents would get involved and made it worst, and all the news people, the team would rarely go home, and would rarely sleep on cases like these, so both Spencer and Derek just smiled occasionally working their way through the day, or on this case days.

It took the team about here days to track all the records and get a suspect, until they finally tracked down where the suspect was and draw him out with guns, he tried to run getting tackled by Derek, who's muscles were shining in the sun, Spencer tried not to look at the man he loved, he was exited to go back to the office and pack up his things, he wanted to finish the day, and release all the tension from the horror he had seen the past few days , and he tried his best not to show excitement as his boss SSA Aaron Hochner called everyone to go back to the plane.

He sat at his desk, putting the pictures of the crime in a folder, one of his teammates stopped at his desk, "Hey Reid, up for drinks tonight,"

"Actually I was going to go home and read,"

"Oh come on, Reid, one night of fun won't kill you, even Hotch is going,"

"I'll be fine J.J."

"Alright, see you later genus."

"Night J.J." The others left shortly Derek making a pit stop at the genus's desk, "Need a ride home kid?" Spencer looked up at the taller black man, his muscles still gleaming, "You offering?"

"If you nee a ride home genus,"

"Thanks Morgan,"

"No problem, my pleasure helping a co-worker." Their office talk so no one would suspect, they liked their secret affair, and it belong to only them.

Spencer got in Derek's car, smelling the familiar smell of leather and Derek, Derek stopped by Spencer's place to let him pick of some of his clothes so he had something to wear if the team was called in tomorrow, otherwise he didn't plan on wearing clothes. He walked back out of the place he called home carrying his clothes in a paper bag, "Ran out of plastic in there?" He smiled at the comment, and leaned on the ripping bisep of the man driving him back to his house, he was exited to see the outside lights were on.

"Want to go inside?"

"Yes, for the love of god yes."

"Be patent little genus, I want to enjoy you tonight, god knows when well be able to do this again."

"Sorry, but it's been three days," Derek leaned over grabbing Spencer's neck and kissed him passionately, Spencer moaned in his mouth, he moved away. "My god Reid, your really tense, lets get you inside, and work out that tension."

They opened their doors at the same time, and Spencer still held his bag in front of him, secretly hiding the already bulge in his pants. Derek opened the door for Spencer, and led him in, he smiled as he walked in the place, he heard the door close behind him, "Go and place your bags in the bedroom," Instead he just dropped them to the floor walking over to Derek, "Or you can throw it on the floor." He smiled grabbing the smaller mans hips kissing him again feeling the bulge up against him. "A little antsy aren't we?"

"Please Morgan,"

"I'll torture you if you don't behave," A sly smile came across his face, he kissed him again pressing up against him, Spencer started to whimper, "Kid I'm warning you,"

"Please."

"Now what did I say, looks like torture time." He pushed Spencer over to a bar that hung in the door way and grabbed the rope hanging from it, and tied Spencer's hands to the bar, "Now are you gonna behave?" He started tugging at the ropes, and tried to loosen them, his tries failed. "Your not behaving." He walked over to him taking his pants down, "Your getting way to exited." he kissed the boxer fabric making Spencer moan out and buck his hips forward, "Pace yourself genus, I'm not ready yet."

"Derek!" He looked up kissing the bulging point once more and stood, "Looks like I'm gonna have to gag you,"

He walked away for a second coming back with a handkerchief all folded and walked behind the tied man, he threw his hand with the item across one side, his empty hand meeting it, then brought it to Spencer's mouth, "Open,"

Spencer allowed the cloth to enter his mouth, and Derek tied it behind his head, after the last knot he grabbed Spencer's hips pressing his own bulge against his back, Spencer let out a muffled moan, begging for Derek to continue, "Alright I think we can move this to the room now,"

He was grinding Spencer, both pushing against the jeans constricting Derek. He untied the gag, and untied Spencer's hands, as they kissed their way to the couch, "I can't make it to the bedroom,"

"Couch is fine."

He was below Spencer as he kissed him exploring his mouth. Derek moved his way down to his own pants quickly finding a way to get them off, and threw his boxers down with them at the same time, Spencer removed his shirt finally getting the glistening abs he wanted for days., he started at Derek's neck licking and kissing, his way down, Derek grabbed him and pulled him back up before he got to low, and brought him to his face again.

Derek made his hands way down to Spencer's boxers, and took a hold of them, and stopped kissing him for a second, "You bring extra boxers?"

"Of course,"

He kissed him again, getting back into the previous make-out session, his hands still on the boxers he then ripped them off with one tug, Spencer stopped and looked down, he shrugged and continued kissing Derek, Derek's hands then found Spencer and he wrapped his hand around him, Spencer moaned at his hand. He lapped it and made sure it would be easier on him for Spencer to enter him, Spencer grabbed his hips and moved to Derek's entrance, he moved in and Spencer let out a sigh of relief.

He moved in and out as his hand work on Derek, Spencer got faster in both areas, Making Derek moan, until they both reached their climax points pretty easily. Spencer looked at Derek as he came down and rested his body on top of him, Derek smiled and kissed the top of his head. "I love you kid." Spencer looked up and kissed him, "Love you too Derek."


End file.
